


Temporary Blockade

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [417]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/17/20: "soul, fee, past"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [417]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Temporary Blockade

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/17/20: "soul, fee, past"

Stiles stopped and stretched with a loud yawn right at the bedroom doorway just as Derek, exiting the bathroom, was returning.

Derek waited politely a second or two.

“May I get past?” he asked when it appeared Stiles wasn’t moving, still standing in the way.

“There’s a password.”

“Please?”

“And an entry fee.”

Derek kissed him.

“Mmm,” Stiles hummed. “The fee just doubled.”

After Derek kissed him again and Stiles still hadn’t moved, Derek ducked a little and lifted Stiles over his shoulder, carrying his husband back to their bed.

“No fair!” Stiles mock-complained, laughing and pleased to his soul.


End file.
